All of the Signs
by carrotface
Summary: "I just want to put them out of their misery." Karin tries to matchmake. Kakashi has a mission. Sasuke has an oblivious teammate. Sakura just wants to do her job. SasuNaru


(Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.)

"Don't kill eachother while I'm away, kids," Kakashi-sensei said, visible eye curved up in a happy smile.

"I make no promises," Sasuke said sullenly, turning a page over on the book he'd been pretending to read for the last half hour.

"Come back soon, Kaka-sensei, I dunno what I'll do if I'm stuck with this bastard for too long," Naruto grumbled. Sasuke's eyes flickered once to him and back down to his book.

"Good luck, sensei," Sakura said brightly, waving, "Have a safe mission."

"Ah, Sakura," he said mournfully, "You're the only one worrying about my safety."

"Tch. Just leave," Sasuke said shortly.

He left with a poof of smoke, muttering something that sounded like "And they used to be so cute..."

"Alright," Sakura said, "What are you two doing today?"

"Dunno, Sakura-chan, d'you want to go on a da-?"

"-I'm going to be teaching Karin today," Sakura interrupted firmly. Naruto groaned quietly, covering his eyes in (mostly faked) despair.

"Too bad she's so slow at picking up techniques that you have to keep spending extended amounts of time together," Sasuke said quietly.

"Everyone makes mistakes in the beginning," Sakura said defensively, "It's not like she's had any proper training-"

"Saaakura-chaaan!"

"Ohayou, Karin," Sakura said, surprised, "You're a little early."

"Ah, well," Karin replied airily, "I just felt like seeing my cute little cousin, y'know?"

She walked over to where Naruto was lying spread out on the grass like an orange starfish, and ruffled his head.

"Hey Naruto-chan," she said in the voice people generally use when talking to babies and small dogs. Naruto's face and neck had gone almost unnoticeably pink from embarassment.

"Don't _do _that," he said, annoyed.

"But-but Naruto-chan, I'm allowed to, aren't I?" Karin said innocently, but with a knowing smirk on her face. "Since I'm your-"

("Don't say it," Naruto begged, hands over his ears.)

"-_nee-chan-" _Karin finished triumphantly.

"Whatever," Naruto said, looking away. It didn't stop anyone from noticing that he was looking flustered and pleased and surprised.

"Every time." Karin sighed.

"What?"

"Never mind. So did you and Sasuke-kun finally get a clue?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, looking blank.

Karin looked between them both; at Sasuke, who might have been boring holes in the paper with his eyes with how intently he was staring at his book, and _definitely _not looking at Naruto. He was _not looking _at Naruto so hard that he was going to go cross-eyed from darting quick glances in Naruto's direction every few seconds when he thought nobody would notice; Naruto, meanwhile, was trying to make a stalk of grass into a loop with his tongue.

It was hard.

"I can't believe I ever had a crush on you," Karin said to Sasuke, pityingly.

"I can't believe a_nyone_ would ever have a crush on Sasuke," Naruto said, genuine shock on his face. "I mean," he sat up, gesturing widely with his hands, his entire arms, "the whole avenger thing made him crazy enough, but then he tried to kill me," almost everyone missed Sasuke's flinch, "and then he tried to wipe out the entire village. Basically," Naruto finished, flopping back down on the grass, "You're not Konoha's Number One Bachelor anymore."

"Like I want to be," Sasuke said, scowling.

"Hey, hey, that reminds me," Naruto said suddenly, sitting up again and pointing at him, "How're you planning to revive your clan, huh, if you can't get a girl to even look at you, let alone marry you? Wasn't that the second stage of your plan?"

"Well of course Sasuke can't marry a girl," Karin tried explaining, "He's-"

"Karin," Sasuke said very, very dangerously. It was very quiet for a moment.

Then it passed.

"Is it something you're embarassed about, bastard?" Naruto asked brightly, "Can I guess?"

"No, moron."

"No, you're not embarassed or no, I can't guess?"

"Both."

"Hey, hey, if you're not embarassed why aren't you telling us?"

"Because, moron, I'm-" Here Sasuke hesitated, looking across at Naruto's expectant, open face. He swallowed.

"I'm not...ready."

"For kids?" Naruto prompted.

"What?"

"You're not ready...for kids? I guess that makes sense, I mean, we're only eighteen, and you're _you _so frankly I wouldn't trust you around any tiny humans yet-"

"So later on, you would?"

"You need to be clearer, Sasuke, I don't speak Bastard."

"You total _moron_. You said you wouldn't trust me around kids yet, but you would some time?"

It feels like there's just two people in that clearing, just him and Naruto, looking at him with big, trusting eyes. It's like a knife to the gut, but in a good way.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto said easily, "Of course. Who else would I threaten them with? 'If you don't drink your milk, your scary Uncle Sasuke'll come for you. Woooooooo,'" he made exaggerated scary faces, popping his eyes out and waving his arms wildly.

On anyone else, Naruto would have said they looked utterly _crushed_. But this was Sasuke, and Sasuke didn't feel things, so he shrugged it off.

"It's like watching someone walk into a wall over and over and over again," Karin whispered, awed.

"Don't say that," Sakura said, disappointed but privately agreeing with her.

"I just want to put them out of their misery-"

"You can't," Sakura said firmly. "We have no right to interfere, no matter how pathetic-" she aimed a vicious look at Sasuke, who looked aloof, "-certain members of my team are being."

"Self-righteous stubbornness shouldn't be this hot," Karin said, smiling in a way that most certainly did _not _have Sakura blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Oh my gooood," Naruto whined, "Haven't you ruined my life enough, Karin? Now you have to take Sakura-chan from me?"

"Please," Karin said, adjusting her glasses, "Like you ever had a chance."

"H-hey! Shut up, Naruto. Shall we go?" Sakura asked Karin, flustered.

"Sure," Karin replied, almost smirking, "Please be gentle with me, sensei."

They left, with Naruto's anguished cries echoing behind them.

(A/N: I honestly didn't start out with Karin/Sakura in mind. I guess I just really like making all my characters gay and/or bi. =D?

Please tell me what you thought, and thanks for reading! 3)


End file.
